


Why does love always feel like a battlefield

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Sometimes you have to be apart from the one you love to realize how much you need them
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Why does love always feel like a battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to posts more Jaytemis so here y’all go. Team Jaytemis! Hopefully this helps with being quarantined

Jason stumbled in drunk to his apartment. This wasn’t the first time. This was in fact the third time this week he did this. He knew she was tired. Tired of what he was doing. He didn’t blame her. He had been drinking much more then usual and it was clear he had been keeping his feelings inside. Not talking about them to anyone. Not that he was the type to talk but he could always talk to Artemis. She was always the one he talked to. Whenever he had a shitty day or just needed to rant, she was the one he let everything go on. She didn’t mind at all. They had both ranted to each other and told each other things they never told anyone else but now Jason was hiding his feelings away from her. Acting as if he was alone and didn’t have anyone to talk to anymore. 

Artemis was tired of seeing Jason come home drunk and then either go straight to bed or start drinking again when he got home. She knew he kept a stash and she had never said anything about it. Now was the final time. Artemis had had enough. They had been happy together for the last two years and never had they hid anything from each other. They had fights before but they had never had a huge fight that made one of them want to leave. Tonight would change that.

“It’s past 2am and you’re just now getting home?” Artemis asked, her arms folded and a unhappy expression on her face. Jason looked up to meet her eyes. 

“Sorry, I lost track of time.” His words were slurred and she rolled her eyes and walked over to help him stand up a little better.

“You need help, Jason. You do realize that, right?” She said, placing his arm around her shoulder. She placed her arm around his waist to help support him.

“Can we please not talk about this now?” Jason said, barley able to keep his eyes open. Artemis knew he was on the verge of passing out and she hurried to get him to his room. To their room. She wasn’t going to carry him or clean up any of his messes again. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” She said as the two of them made their way to the bedroom. 

Artemis toke Jason’s jacket and shirt off and his shoes too. She then covered him up with the comforter and by then, Jason was snoring. 

Artemis sighed and turned to leave. She didn’t feel like sleeping next to him. She usually didn’t mind but this night she decided to sleep in the guest room. She didn’t much sleep as her mind kept her awake. She couldn’t stop thinking. Why had Jason shut her out? Why wasn’t he talking to her? Why was he drinking more then usual. She knew he had a reason for this. She knew he had issues. Deep emotional issues that weren’t dealt with properly but she thought that she had made his life better. Had she been wrong this whole time? 

She thought Jason knew that she was there for him no matter what but now she had enough. She couldn’t keep living like this. 

Jason slept in the next morning. He didn’t bother getting up even when he woke up. He just lay there for an hour. 

Finally, he rolled out of bed and grabbed the aspirin Artemis had put beside the bed before getting up and going into the kitchen to grab some food. He began cooking himself some bacon and eggs even though it was past noon. 

“So, you finally decided to grace me with your presence.” Artemis said as she came into the kitchen.

“Don’t start with me, ok.” Jason replied, still too tired to argue.

“Jason, we need to talk.” She said casually. Hoping this wouldn’t turn into another fight. For the last two weeks, the couple had been fighting and their voices became louder each time. 

“We can talk later.” Jason said, not even glancing up at the woman he had fallen so hard for. Now it was almost like they didn’t even know each other. He wanted to avoid yelling as his hangover was causing his head to hurt.

Were they growing apart? How did they let it come to this? Jason didn’t like to think about it. He usually would pretend everything was fine. He couldn’t stand to think about the fact at some point, Artemis was going to get sick of him and probably already was. He was worthless. A loss cause.

“Why do you always avoid me?” Artemis asked, ignoring the fact that Jason didn’t wanna talk now.

“I’m sorry. I thought I said We’ll talk later.” He said as he continued to make his late breakfast.

“No, we should talk now. You need to own up to what you’ve done. You don’t think I know you have a problem. You need help and I don’t know what else to do. You keep shutting me out and I’m sick of it.” Artemis stood by the kitchen island, keeping her eyes fixed on him. Waiting for a reaction.

“All you wanna do is fight. You never wanna just talk. That’s never good enough for you. Nothing I do is ever good enough anymore.” Jason exclaimed, throwing the skillet into the sink. Suddenly he didn’t feel hungry anymore.

“Well, that's you’re fault. You won’t try to get help. You don’t talk to me or let me in and I tried to be there for you but I can’t do it anymore. I don’t know what’s wrong with you but enough is enough.” Yelled the woman, becoming more frustrated. 

“So it’s all my fault! That’s great!” Jason said, turning to leave.

“Do you know what I did last night? I helped you to bed and you probably don’t even remember. I didn’t get any sleep because I couldn’t stop thinking about what’s going to happen to us. Do you even care?” Jason could hear the pain in her voice and almost cringed. 

“You know I care but I have issues to deal with. I’m trying to get through them and it’s not easy for me.” Jason retorted.

“You’re just selfish. You don’t care what happens to anyone else. All you care about is what you want!” Jason yelled in anger. Artemis stared at him and then turned to walk away. He hadn’t meant to sound so harsh. The words just came out and he didn’t know how to control them. He didn’t seem to be in control that much anymore of anything.

Artemis sighed deeply. She was angrier then she had been in a while. She hated that she let herself get so angry and she hated that they had another fight. She almost felt as if she was to blame for the fighting but she couldn’t just sit back and watch Jason become a shell of himself. 

She walked down the hall and into their shared bedroom as Jason followed. 

“Why do we have to do this? Why can’t we just be like we use to be?” Jason asked, trying not to start a big argument again. 

“It’s not me. I’m actually trying. You’re the one who won’t open up. I’m sick of you shutting me out and acting as if I’m the bad guy when I try to help. You’re drinking a lot too and that doesn’t help with anything.” Artemis said, trying not to raise her voice.

“Why are you blaming me? I have enough bullshit to put up with. I don’t need you making everything out to be my fault.” Jason said, already tired.

“I’m just tired of this. I wish things could be like they were but I don’t think they are ever going to be.” She toke a breath. 

“What do you want from me? I’ll do anything you want.” Jason said calmly, watching her closely.

“I think we need a break.” Was her only reply. Jason looked at her like she lost her mind. Was she suggesting they break up? Was he finally losing her? 

“What?” Jason’s voice almost cracked but he wouldn’t let it show. He wouldn’t let her know he was now desperate to fix things. He didn’t know if he could handle losing the only woman he had ever loved. 

“What are you saying?” 

“I just.. I think we need to.. “ For some reason, her voice trailed off. She couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“You’re saying you had enough of me?” Jason said, collapsing down on the bed. 

“I think we’re fighting too much. You know we can’t keep this up. I need my own space. This is exhausting.” Artemis ran a hand through her long hair which she hadn’t bothered doing anything with. It fell across her shoulders and Jason couldn’t help but think she looked stunning, even though they weren’t on the best of terms right now.

“Jason, I’m done. I can’t keep doing this. We can still be friends but we can’t be together anymore.” 

Those words cut him deep. It was obvious now that she was breaking up with him. 

“Why don’t you just say it! Just say you’re sick of me. I’m a failure and I’m fucking worthless. Everything that goes wrong is my fault.” Jason said, his voice louder then it had been earlier. 

“You’re out of control. You won’t stop drinking. You’re a drunk. I refuse to put up with someone like that.” Her voice was ice cold and Jason felt cold rage within him. Calling him a drunk wasn’t the best thing to do. 

How dare you! I am not a drunk! You have no idea about the shit I have to deal with. Not that you even care. You don’t care what you say or who you hurt and don’t ever call me a drunk again! Ever!” Jason’s tone matched hers. Now it was on.

“If you’re not a drunk, then I suggest getting your shit together. You have a family who cares about you and you have friends who care. You even had me. If anyone is selfish, I think it’s you. Why the hell won’t you get some help. Why don’t you trust me?” Artemis kept her voice down a bit, hoping their fight wouldn’t intensify even more then it already had.

Jason glared at her.

“This has nothing to do with you. You really can’t imagine the shit I’m dealing with. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don’t tell you certain things to protect you? I do what I can to deal with it and I do it my way.” 

“I’m sorry it came to this. You can’t say I wasn’t there for you. You can’t say I didn’t try.” Artemis said 

“So yes, I think we need to break up. I’m done. I just can’t do this anymore.”

Jason closed his eyes for a second, trying to not lash out again.

“So, you’re just gonna give up on us. On me?” 

Artemis shook her head.

“I just need a break. I can’t keep doing this.” She said softly.

Neither said anything for a moment. It was quite for a while until one of them made the decision to speak again. 

“I’m sorry, Artemis. Let’s forget about this, ok. Let’s just go back to the way we were. I can fix this.” Jason sounded broken and Artemis felt a tear fall from her eye.

“No, Jason. I’m done.” She said, feeling as broken as he looked.

“Please, Artemis. I can’t loose you.” He said, keeping his head down. His voice was barley audible but she heard him clear. 

“It’s too late, Jason.” Her voice came out almost as a whisper as well.

Artemis tried to not crumble at his words. No, she would stay strong. She would do what she had to. No matter how much it hurt.

-

Artemis found herself alone a an hour later. Jason had left to go to the manor. She figured he needed to be with his family right now. She was laying on their king size bed lost in thought as tears stung her eyes. She kept taking deep, shaky breaths, trying to not break down. How could she do that? She had just broken up with the one man she swore she would always be there for. She had broken his heart. She could tell he was hurt by the way he sounded when he spoke. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears fell from them. She regretted doing it but she wanted him to know she couldn’t do it anymore. Every time she tried to reach out to him, he lashed out at her and they would fight. The fights were never physical but they hurt them both. 

The damage was done. It was too late now. Too late to say sorry. Too late to fix things. Artemis had made her decision and hoped it wouldn’t come back to slap her as she knew it would. She still loved the man desperately. She couldn’t stop loving him if she tried. He meant too much to her and she had fallen too deep. There was no way she could shut off her feelings. She hoped he would come to his senses and come back. 

Meanwhile, Jason was spending the next few nights at the manor in his old room. The first night wasn’t so bad. He was still angry with Artemis and was really glad he was spending the night away from her. That didn’t change the fact that he was still deeply in love with the woman. He would bring her the moon and stars if he could. All he wanted was to make her happy but he had failed. Now he had lost her forever. Jason didn’t think he could forgive himself. She was too good for him. He had always known that. It was only a matter of time before she called it quits.

Sunday was when the whole family got together and they could tell something wasn’t right with Jason. Jason wasn’t cracking jokes or play fighting with his siblings. He just kinda zoned out and was in his own little world. He didn’t seem like himself and his family grew a little worried. They knew something wasn’t right. 

“So how’s Artemis?” Dick asked, attempting conversation with his brother.

“She’s.. fine.” Jason said, keeping his voice low.

“Are you sure everything is ok?” His brother asked and Jason wished he wouldn’t talk so much. At least to him. 

“Yeah, we just had a stupid fight. That’s all.” Jason said, trying to not make it sound like a big deal.

“I’m sorry, little wing. Everything will be ok. I’m sure after you two make up, it will be like it never even happened.”

Jason wanted to believe that with all his heart but he couldn’t. He couldn’t make himself believe everything was going to be ok. Artemis meant the world to him. He loved her with everything he had and now he lost her. He didn’t want to tell his family about the break up. He didn’t want to give them a reason to hate her and if his father didn’t hate her already, he certainly would then. No, Jason just wanted to get through the next few days and see what happens. 

A week had passed when Jason finally decided to head back home to get more of his clothes. He had threw together a bag when he left but he still had things he needed at his place. Upon returning, he found no one home or so it seemed. All the lights were off and all was quite. When he got to the master bedroom, he heard the tv playing and he slowly pushed open the door.

Artemis lay in bed with the covers half off. She was sound asleep and had left the tv on with the volume turned down low. Some old movie was playing but Jason paid no mind. 

He was suddenly sidetracked by the woman in bed. He walked over to the bed and stared at her for a second. He certainly didn’t want to wake her and had to fight the urge to run his hand through her hair or caress her face. He settled for running a finger along the back of her hand. She didn’t stir when he pulled the comforter up on her. 

He tried telling himself that he was still mad at her for the things she had said to him but those feelings of anger washed away upon seeing her like this. 

Jason then turned to focus on the task he had come for. He went to the closet and switched the light on to see better when he heard her voice. 

“Jason? Are you really here?” 

Jason turned to find her sitting up on the side of the bed. She looked exhausted. Like she hadn’t slept well in days. Jason’s heart went out to her. He couldn’t help but feel bad about their current situation. Even if she had made him angry.

“Yeah, it’s me. I just need to grab a few things and then I’m gone.” Jason replied. 

Artemis sighed. “I’m sorry, Jason.” 

Hearing her say that made him freeze where he was. Did she regret breaking up with him? Was she going to ask him to come back? No, she would never ask anyone to do anything for her. Jason knew she wouldn’t. He refused to give his hopes up. 

“I’m sorry, too.” He said, turning his back to her. 

Minutes later, he felt her arms around his waist and her chin on his shoulder. 

“I really am sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I shouldn’t have been so harsh. Forgive me.” She said, her voice made Jason wanna cry. He had never heard her sound so heart broken. 

“You’re not the only one to blame. We both know that.” He said, turning to face her. 

The tears in her eyes told him just how hurt she was. He blamed himself. He shouldn’t have let it go this far. He should have let her reach out to him. His arms unconsciously went up to incircle her body and he pulled her close. 

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s ok.” Jason tried to comfort her. 

“It’s gonna be ok.” Jason tried to hide the thickness in his voice.

“No it’s not. I made a mess of us. I hurt you. I almost threw it all away. I’m so stupid. Oh goddess, Jason. I’m so so sorry.” She said into his shoulder. Jason held unto her as if his life depended on it. 

Any other time, Artemis would refuse to show weakness but she didn’t care right now. She just needed him to know how sorry she was. She didn’t want to spend another night alone. Without him next to her.

“Me too. I’m sorry I shut you out so much. I should have talked to you. I’ve always trusted you, babe. I trust you with my life. I just didn’t want to drag you into all the shit I was dealing with. It wouldn’t have been fair to you.” Jason told her, rubbing her back gently.

Artemis pulled away and looked into Jason eyes, which was now filled with tears. 

“I never gave up on us and I will never give up on you. You were right. I was being selfish. I thought you didn’t care anymore. I didn’t understand what you were doing.” She said, almost crying now.

“I’ll always care, Artemis. Even when I’m pissed I’ll still care. You’re too important to me.” Jason said 

“I don’t deserve you.” She said softly. 

Jason caressed her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“I’m so sorry about the things I said. I should have never said them.” She said, loving the feeling of being in his arms again. 

“I have a lot to be sorry for too, princess.” Jason replied 

“I shouldn’t have lashed out when you only wanted to help. I should have talked to you.” Jason still held her tight, fearing letting her go, as if she would disappear into thin air.

“I was wrong to call you a drunk. I know you have a lot to deal with. You care about other people more then you care about yourself so it scared me when you started acting the way you did.” She said, with a sniffle.

“If I had been strong enough I wouldn’t have shut you out.” Jason said, taking her hand gently into his. 

A moment of silence passed between them. 

“Willis was a drunk. I told myself I would never be like him.” Jason said, lost in thought. 

Artemis watched him closely and felt a pang of guilt go through her. She knew he wasn’t a drunk. Jason was much better then that. He just didn’t know how to deal with his problems and had turned to alcohol. 

“You’re not like him, Jason. You’re so much better. I know that because I know you.” Artemis said, staring deep into his eyes. 

Artemis remembered what Jason had told her about Willis Todd. How he had been a terrible father and husband. It amazed Artemis that Jason turned out the way he did. Anyone who knew him knew he was passionate about protecting people, especially his family, and when he cared about you, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for you. Of course Bruce had a little something to do with that, she was sure. She and Bruce wasn’t fond of each other in the least but Artemis was glad Jason had him in his life. A better father who loved him, despite all they’ve been through.

“I use to hate looking in the mirror. I didn’t want to see him looking back at me.” Jason said, knowing she knew what he meant. He had tried to distance himself from Willis as much as possible. 

“You will never be like him. Even if you tried. You you’re own person. You’re the man I fell in love with and I wouldn’t want you any other way. You’re perfect.” She said, kissing his nose.

“I think we did enough talking for tonight. I’m kinda tired.” Jason said, yawning. Artemis smiled, knowing his yawn was fake. 

“Or we could make up for our fights. All of our fights.” There was a sultry tone in her voice in the last sentence and Jason smirked. 

She wore a black tank top with just her panties. 

“Do you realize how incredibly sexy you are?” Jason said, biting his lip. 

“I’m sure you can show me.” She pulled him closer and their lips met in a heated kiss. Minutes later, she had his clothes off and they two of them were attacking each other’s lips and letting their hands roam each other’s bodies. 

When they finally collapsed after a long, heated love making session, Jason and Artemis spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, feeling perfectly content. They were each other’s strength and weakness. No matter how strong they were, they were helpless when it came each other. 

That night, they both got the best sleep they had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean for it to be this long but writing Jaytemis fics is so fun. Even angsty ones.


End file.
